


No Longer Among Them

by Richard_Letterman



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Imposter, Other, The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richard_Letterman/pseuds/Richard_Letterman
Summary: What goes on in the mind of an imposter? Why does the imposter suddenly have a strong desire to kill if they'd never killed before? And what happens when the imposter is found out and ejected from the Skeld? Richard Letterman provides us insight.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	No Longer Among Them

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't inspired by one singular match, but rather a series of matches. I love this game and how simple it is, so much so I was inspired to write this one off. I took some inspiration from Cowboy Bebop as that's one of my favorite sci-fi anime ever. No characters, just world building stuff. 
> 
> And no, this is not a shipping fic.

Well… this is it. I’ve been found out. I thought I had it all figured out. 

It was business as usual. Starting the day from our bunks, going to the cafeteria for breakfast, then set off to do our tasks. Though what we consider a day is kind of arbitrary since we don’t have a good peg on day length or anything. We’re all from the Milky Way, but I’m the only one from Mars. Everyone else was from elsewhere, though I couldn’t tell you who or what. I think maybe one of them was from Earth which was most interesting since Earth is more or less uninhabitable. The person was less than remarkable, the only thing I remembered about them was how they dawdled with their tasks day in, day out. He was the easiest. Never looked behind him, always so trusting. Always… forgettable. 

It took them three hours to find him in Electrical. I couldn’t tell you what he was doing, but his final motion after tearing his head off was his body falling straight into the vent I came out of. Convenient to say the least. That’s when they realized someone among us wasn’t right. That’s when I felt my first bead of sweat down my neck. 

The thought of death always scared me. No one knows what’s waiting beyond this life and no one’s willing to find out. But, we do eventually. Though human lifespans have grown to triple digits since we colonized the galaxy and expanded outward, people still die. It just takes longer. Makes it almost irrelevant. But it’s there. Lingering. That thought. When it all ends. I’ve heard of all kinds of ways of dying. I’m terrified now because I don’t know what will kill me first. I had a pretty big meal before I began my tasks and my oxygen reading shows I have enough for three months. So I can’t starve to death out here. At most, I know I have three months. But there’s enough trash in space that something could crack my helmet and I could suffocate. Otherwise, I could be hit by an asteroid or maybe another ship that’s cruising out here. Or maybe even fall into a black hole if that’s possible. Allegedly, time doesn’t matter in one of those. No one understands what happens in a black hole because no one’s ever survived one. Scientists say they bend time, but they also said it wasn’t possible to travel to Europa from Mars in our lifetime. Then again, it was scientists and entrepreneurs that proved them wrong with the Astral Gates. Too bad it was thanks to one of those blowing up that Earth is basically a dead planet, never mind the centuries of pollution and deforestation. 

Maybe I’ll hit an Astral Gate and get sent to a place where someone can help me? No. I don’t want that. I can’t be helped. Not after I gained a blood lust. I’d very likely kill whoever tries to help me. Wouldn’t even think twice. I’d snap their neck and leave them. I’d do it in front of an audience even, just to satisfy that craving one more time. It’s like eating cheese danishes. You can’t just stop with one. The first one you have is so overwhelmingly good that you  _ have _ to have another one. Rip it out of someone’s mouth even. Tear out their jaw and watch their tongue flop out as you take away what was once theirs. Relish in the flavor as they fall over dead and sneak away to find another one. God. So delicious. Makes my stomach tingle every time.

I don’t know what it was, but I just sort of woke up to it. I had this dream the day before that I vividly remember. It was a normal day on the ship, only I was hearing a voice that kept saying  _ imposter _ . I’ve no idea what it meant. Each time it spoke, the word took on a different meaning.  It made me… uncomfortable. 

_ Imposter… _

The wiring took for goddamn ever with that voice in my ear, but I couldn’t shake it. Nothing I did made it go away. Ow, fuck! Stupid wires! Who built this piece of shit ship, anyway? Why did they stick the galaxy’s top people into this fucking turd? This ungodly mess of engineering that wouldn’t be going anywhere unless I was babysitting the Lampalli built turbine engines like a fucking inbred gorilla. Even with the impressive distraction, I was able to fix the ship’s wiring… again. The next task then is to divert power to the shields in preparation for the asteroid belt ahead.

_ Imposter…  _

I felt it getting worse. Stronger. It started to hurt even. Like a pin needle in my ear, working its way towards my brain. I started to panic a bit. I remember running to the showers and trying to dig out my ear with a cotton swab. They told us to never take our helmets out unless everyone verified oxygen readings on the ship since these older ship models had crappy oxygen stabilization. Anytime, it would go out and we’d rush to the O2 room as we call it and restart the machines. It would happen at least once a week. Unless we were all present in the O2 room after the latest reading, helmets stayed on. Period. But this was an emergency. I felt my ear burning and the sting in my canal getting worse. 

_ Imposter…  _

I’m not an imposter! My name is Richard Letterman! I’m from Alba City! I was born and raised in Schiller York! I went to Loyla Tech and got into their master engineering program! I was valedictorian of my class! I was a mechanical engineer for Lombardi! I was brought onto Skeld because of my experience with nuclear turbine engine propulsion! I am a master nuclear engine technician! I can fix anything that runs on nuclear fission! I am 29 years old! I have no immediate family left after my father passed from heart complications! I AM NOT AN IMPOSTER! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!

_ Imposter **…** _

Please… make it stop. It hurts so much. I can’t feel the right side of my body anymore… help… this can’t be real. It must be a dream… Please, wake up Richard. This isn’t real… 

_ Imposter **…** _

I can’t feel anything anymore… Who I am? My name is… I don’t know. It’s… 

**_IMPOSTER_ **

God, I never thought I’d wake up. It was definitely a dream, but it felt so real. I felt a burn in my right ear which scared the ever-living shit out of me. But I didn’t rush to the showers until after our routine oxygen level readings. Nothing looked out of the ordinary for my ear. A bio scan also confirmed this, so I thought nothing of it. Just a very vivid dream. That somehow continued to live in my head. You know how you forget details about even the most amazing dreams you’ve ever had? There was this one where I was back on Earth, in this big city called Chicago, where I was one of the characters from this movie called  _ Blues Brothers _ . We had just gotten the money to save our home from getting seized by the government and were rushing to the Cook County Clerk’s office to pay them the $5000 the Saint Mary and Joseph School of Delinquent Youths owed the state of Illinois. Wait… that’s the movie I’m remembering. Fuck, the dream itself was definitely themed around a car chase with a police car or… Dammit. Well, you get the point. That was an awesome dream, and I remember that it was an awesome dream, but I can’t remember much about the dream itself. 

But this one. The imposter dream… I remember it like it really happened. Maybe it really did and I was sleepwalking? I don’t know. But I do know I felt… different from then on. At first, I didn’t understand it. It was like something inside me flipped a switch and suddenly I wasn’t Richard Letterman of Alba City, Schiller York anymore, but rather… an imposter pretending to be him. This underlying fear I had of death was gone, instead replaced with this growing urge to witness death. Cause death. Make everyone else experience death. Never get discovered. Keep creating death until there was no death left to create. 

There was no rhyme or reason to it. Like a dog chasing a car. The urge overtakes you and you spend your life chasing after it, but you don’t know what you’ll do if you catch it. If you succeed. What’s in it for me? Besides satisfying a craving? I don’t know. All I know is I want to chase that car until my legs give out… or I kill the driver. 

That soul shrieking  **_BEEP!_ ** is not a noise I’ll soon forget. I’ve only ever heard it during drills back on Europa before launch. It was meant to get the crew to drop whatever they were doing and congregate to the cafeteria at once for a meeting. Having heard it so many times back on Europa, I almost forgot that it actually had a purpose that wasn’t for practice. The purpose of this meeting? A crew member was found dead in Electrical. 

Names still escape me, but I remember their colors. I believe it was… the red one who called the meeting. The stiff was the blue one. Like Earth’s beautiful oceans, still visible from Mars. I really do wonder what life on Earth was like before the Astral Gate incident. 

“Did anyone see what Blue was doing?” asked Red. Everyone shook their heads as well as their whole bodies. None of them ever felt unsafe aboard the Skeld. We’d known each other for two years. Well,  _ they _ knew each other. Richard Letterman knew them presumably. All I knew about them was that they were easy targets. 

“No, I was re-calibrating the engines,” I said. 

Yellow spoke up next. “I was uploading my data to base! I saw Cyan before he went to Electrical to check on the light flicker from earlier. He didn’t say anything and no one was following him.” 

Everyone looked to Cyan with mild suspicion. He put up his hands as a defense mechanism by my estimation. “Yeah, I went to Electrical to fix the lights again, but Blue was alive when I saw him! We ignored each other and I finished the lights before he finished the wires!” 

He was nervous. I could tell by the tremor in his hands. More so than the rest of the crew. A smirk crawled onto my face that no one else noticed. Let’s see how far I can take this…

“Didn’t you and Blue have an argument this morning about some sports teams that got rather violent? I remember dishes being thrown and I had to clean up after you two.”

Cyan snapped his head at me as if this was some sort of stake in his heart. “Y-yeah, our universities’ football programs were rivals and we were discussing statistics that he got wrong, but I would never  _ kill _ him over that! I’d never kill anyone over anything!”

“So how is it then that he died when you two were in Electrical? Seems rather suspicious to me, especially with that motive.” The smirk on my face became a full-fledged grin. Good thing no one can see faces behind these helmets, otherwise I’d give myself away. 

“What the fuck, Purple,” he grunted. “You really think I’d be so fucking pissed at Blue because he said his alma mater had more overall touchdowns in a single year than mine even though his fucking stupid shit brain never thought to cross-reference that number? You think I’d be so livid about something so trivial that I’d follow him into Electrical when no one was looking, rip off his stupid fucking head, cram it up his ass, and slam his corpse into the vents so no one would know he was fucking missing? You really think I’m fucking capable of that, you fucking bitch?!”

_ Perfect… Always the hot-head, Cyan. You just sealed your fate. _

“Cyan…” Red said after an uncomfortable silence. “...I didn’t tell any of you how I found Blue. Only that I found him in Electrical… why do you know about the state of his body?”

“What…” Cyan looked to have shat himself. “I didn’t… no… fuck. It wasn’t-”

“That’s enough.” Red sternly said, silencing Cyan. “You’re a danger to this whole crew. For the murder of Blue, I have no choice but to eject you from the ship.” 

We’d never had to throw anyone out of the ship before, but protocol was to do so in the event someone in the crew was proven to be dangerous. The thinking was that since there’s enough oxygen to last us a long time, throwing someone out of the Skeld and into space was like leaving someone on the side of the road on any given planet. There’s enough human activity in the Andromeda Galaxy for a castaway crewmember to be noticed. At least, that was the theory. Andromeda was only recently colonized, so the level of human activity here versus Milky Way was 1,000,000 to 1. I knew that for a fact. The rest of the crew seemed to forget that. 

“Christ,” Red said. “I don’t want to have to do that ever again. Everyone, resume your tasks. I’ll contact HQ to let them know we lost two crew members. Purple, I need you to take Blue’s remains to the incinerator.”

“No problem. He didn’t deserve what Cyan did to him, especially over sports statistics. Nice guy. Always liked him.” I felt like that was enough ass-kissing of Red to get him off my back, not that he ever suspected me for a second. But that bit of reassurance would make my mission easier. 

After burning Blue to a crisp and flushing his ashes into space, I was on the hunt. Killing Blue was a rush of euphoria I’d never felt before. It got me instantly hooked. I needed more. But I had to be careful. Cyan was “found out” and left to his own devices in space, so no one would be suspicious. No one would think to check the cameras in case something would happen. Usually, checking the cameras was pointless. All they did was allow whoever was watching access to the corridors for anyone sleeping on the job. The one person to ever do that was Brown. She was narcoleptic from what I remember. I don’t recall where she was from or what her purpose on the ship was. All I knew was she’d be next. 

There wasn’t a particular place she liked to sleep. She’d be walking one second, then fall over asleep the very next. Since everyone was busy mourning Blue while doing their tasks, isolating Brown was a cinch. In fact, she decided that the Med Bay would be her next rest stop. It makes sense, comfy beds are there. Had she known it would be her final resting place, I think she would’ve woken the fuck up and finished everyone else’s tasks. But even if she did wake up, it’s not like she could open the doors I locked behind her. 

I also decided, before Brown’s untimely demise, to “accidentally” restrict water flow to the reactor, causing the sitting water to evaporate and trigger a meltdown. Everyone on the ship scurried to the reactor as the only way to avert it is to manually reintroduce water by logging in via a handprint reader and diverting water from the cafeteria into the reactor. The alarm woke Brown instantly and she tore out of bed, only to slam her face into the locked door. Trapped like a caged animal, she had nowhere to go and nothing to do but piss herself as I hopped out of the vent and sliced her neck open with a box knife Blue left behind in Electrical. 

“Shhh, it’s ok Brown, it’s already done. Just relax…” 

Her response was a mix between a labored scream and gargling. I ripped her helmet off and finished the job. Poor girl never stood a chance. Her bloody hands couldn’t do anything besides leave easily washable prints on my suit. Red and purple do not mesh well together, let me tell you. 

Luckily for me, the poor buffoons were still tripping over themselves trying to log into the reactor’s bios. Plenty of time for me to slip out of the locked Med Bay via the vents, climb over to Electrical, and make a mad dash for Storage where we kept bottled water and towels. Thank the good lord a garbage chute is in storage too, otherwise I’d have to find a place for my bloody towels to go. Well, maybe not a  _ good _ lord as I don’t think any sort of good lord would want me to be thankful to them lest they smite me for committing the ultimate sin. God can’t hear you scream in space. Nor can He (or She, whatever pronouns They’d prefer) stop me. 

Once the doors I locked to Storage unlocked, I ran to the reactor myself to help the mentally deficient crew as cover. There were maybe 4 seconds left to total meltdown before I reversed the problem I’d created. I don’t think I ever heard so much praise in my life. All I took from that was confirmation that I’d done a thorough job of washing Brown’s AB- blood off my suit. Shame. That’s the rarest blood type in homo sapiens, and I discarded it into space like our trash. Brown’s blood and organs are worth their weight in gold to AB- patients unless an O- patient is willing to give up theirs. I wonder who on this ship is O-? Their blood and organs are worth even more since they’re universal donors. My blood type is A+. Middle of the road in terms of value. But really, it’s the brain and body that carry the most value in my case. It’s my brain that hatches a scheme and my body that carries out my wishes. 

As we all walked away from the reactor, Green slapped my back. “Purple, why didn’t you help us sooner? We could’ve all died without your help!” Come to think of it, I recall Green talking about how he loved donating blood back at Polus because he was a universal donor and loved to help people. I decided right then and there he would be next. 

“I was emptying the garbage chutes when the alarm went off so I ran as fast as I could!” Telling half-truths was fun, but not as much as lying. Though both pale in comparison to watching one of them die. “I thought you guys could handle it? We all had admin privileges in the reactor bios.” 

“Man, we all panicked so hard, none of us could get it to work!” said Yellow. I’d believe that statement if you meant to say you were too stupid to figure out the login process. Hard to believe I had to share a ship with these morons as long as I did. 

I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t shitting myself as we approached the Med Bay. I don’t remember how Brown’s body was left, but for sure there would be a visible pool of AB- from where we’d be walking. However, it seemed that the crew was paying attention to me as if waiting for me to do something. Like respond to the endless praise and adoration they threw at me. I thought of something better; a harmless little joke to tide them over. 

“So guys,” I began. “There was this time where…” I don’t remember most of that joke, but I do remember side-eyeing the open doors for any signs of Brown. There was none. Of her or that AB-.  _ Phew… _

“...and the engineer responds ‘Boron? I thought you called him a moron!’” the crew could barely stand up after that one. Good thing we’d just gotten to the cafeteria for our debriefing, otherwise they would be rolling on the ground, laughing their asses off. 

Red took the helm once more. “Ok, settle down everyone. Purple, that was a knockout, and thank you again for saving our asses. Now that we’re all safe again, I want to take a quick headcount to make sure everyone’s still here. Things got pretty hectic and I wanna be sure we haven’t lost anyone.”

_ Uh oh…  _

“Me, Purple, Pink, White, Orange, Yellow, Green, Brown… has anyone seen Brown?” 

The crew looked at each other. A nearly unanimous “no…” came from all of their mouths. Shortly after, Red organized a search party. Each was paired up and sent to a corner of the ship. I made sure to be paired with Green. Also was sure to lock the Med Bay doors, in case any of them decided to go snooping in there. 

I’m so glad I was able to tap into the ship’s bios to allow myself unfettered access to all the doors and lights. Made this mission so much easier. So much more fun too. Watching Brown’s reaction to the locked doors and me coming up to her… I wonder how Green’ll react to the same situation? Let’s find out… 

“I hope we can find Brown soon. I’m starting to worry…” 

“Worry about what? Cyan’s been ejected and Brown’s a sleepyhead. She’s probably sleeping in the Storage bay. I’ve seen her there before.” Lots of nooks and crannies to hide a body too...

“Sure, let’s head there if no one else’s checked.”

Not a second after we enter the Storage bay, I lock the doors behind us. Green jumps, as do I to play along. “What the fuck?! Who did that?” he shrieks. 

“Relax, maybe someone tripped a switch or something.” I feign looking around, with my main goal being the garbage chute. “Hey, I think I see something by the chute.”

Reluctantly, Green follows me. The doors will stay locked for some time. My only problem is there’s no vent for me to sneak out of so when I dispatch Green, I’ll have to sneak out quickly. Electrical’s next door so that’s where I’ll go. I’ll also get back to the Med Bay to hide Brown’s body under one of the beds. Maybe clean up whatever mess too.

“I don’t see anything, Purple.” As Green goes to turn around, I slam my hands onto his head, locking him in place. He doesn’t know what’s coming next and promptly freaks out. “Purple, what’re you doing!?”

“I think you know.”

He seems to have accepted his fate. Kind of sucks the fun out of it, but at least he’s at peace. Whatever that means to him. “Blue… Brown… it was you…”

“Always has been.” With that, I quickly and violently twist his neck with a satisfying series of snaps and pops. He drops to the ground motionless. But shockingly, he’s still alive. I have no idea how, it should’ve killed him! Well, that’s what the movies would have you believe anyway. 

“You won’t… getaway… with this…” 

“You would say that since you won’t see me do it. Goodbye, Green.” To ensure he stays silent, I pull his oxygen hoses, let out all the air in his tanks, and cram him into the garbage chute for disposal. He was as good as trash anyway. Hopefully no one else will see him floating by. 

Three down. Six to go. 

Timing couldn’t have been better as the doors flung open. I sneak over to Electrical to escape through the vents, but not before I sabotage the lights. Since I’m right by the breaker box, I break as many switches as I can to keep things dark for longer. 

It’s like something out of a spy movie. Sneaking around in the vents to hide a body in complete darkness. I ponder for a while about whether I should report Brown’s body and spin a story to maybe have Red ejected, but I have no idea what his movements have been or who he’s with. I’ll instantly be suspicious because Green’s not with me, but rather floating out in space, stiff as a rock. What to do, what to do… Ah, I’ve got it! Find another pair, kill one of them, and get the other ejected! It’s foolproof, especially with little witnesses around. 

As luck would have it, I can hear Yellow and White discussing things in the hallway. If there was some way to get them to enter the Med Bay together, I’d set the plan in motion. Whoever survived, I’d knock out, cover them in blood, and sprint over to the cafeteria to report them. The quickest way through the vents would be to get to Admin and make a mad dash. If anyone’s on camera, my plan would fall apart. Or maybe not since I could easily dispatch them too. Just a quick snack after dinner. 

“Yellow, let’s head to the Med Bay. I’ve got to check on the samples anyway. Knock out two birds with one stone.”

“Alright.” 

What a perfect analogy; knock out two birds with one stone. Only one of those birds would die from the stone while knocking the other out due to the force of said stone being reduced from going through the first one’s head. I waited for them to come over to the computer before I made my move. 

“Samples look good save for the only anomaly. Perfect, HQ’s gonna need that.” I guess they didn’t hear the doors lock because seeing them shut startled them. With their backs to me, I jumped out of the vent with murderous intent. However, I chose to knock out Yellow first, so the two birds with one stone analogy was backwards. 

White never saw it coming. My god, I think that was the most satisfying death yet. I found a heavy wrench moments before in Electrical and used the handle for the knockout on Yellow before turning to White and  _ SMASHING _ the glass of his helmet with the wrench’s business end. The shattering glass, the blood gushing out, and his lifeless body slamming onto the ground. That’s one for the memory book. I dragged Brown by her heels over to White and set the scene for Yellow to awaken with the wrench, box cutter, and a nice pool of AB- and B+ blood to soak her hands. 

Admittedly, I was being a little greedy with how I was killing them, but all I wanted was for them to die quickly. Over to the vents and out to Admin I went. Didn’t see anyone watching the cameras so I sprinted to the cafeteria, hoping no one would see me without Green. Fuck, I forgot about him. What am I gonna tell them? I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it. 

Before I knew it, I was facing that big fat red button on the table. I didn’t hesitate. 

**_BEEP!_ **

Everyone came into the cafeteria post haste. They saw me heavily panting from my sprint and knew that I had something to report. They also noticed Green, White, and Yellow were not with us. 

“I lost…” I began between my pants. Boy am I out of shape. “Green… anyone see… him at all?”

The crew looked around, with questions about Yellow and White coming up. If it turned out that Yellow died, my job would be that much more challenging. Just then, I heard the hiss of the Med Bay doors open and a grating shriek from Yellow. This ought to be good…

“WHITE!! BROWN!!! OH MY GOD!!!” 

“What?!” Red shouted as he ran to the Med Bay with us following behind. “JESUS CHRIST!” There was Yellow, hunched over the headless body of Brown and bloody mess of White with the murder weapons strewn about. 

“It wasn’t me!” Yellow sobbed as she put her bloody hands to her helmet. “It wasn’t me!” 

Red believed her inconveniently. “Who was it then? What the fuck happened?!”

“White and I came in here to look for Brown while checking the samples. Then the doors locked and I felt a hit on my head. Just before I passed out…”

_ Oh, fuck… shit… NOOO!!! _

“...I saw Purple go through the vent. I passed out shortly after and woke up to… this.” 

Orange came over to console her. I could barely react before Pink grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the wall. He kept me pinned while Red stepped over to me and simply asked “where the fuck is Green?”

Well… this is it. I’ve been found out. I thought I had it all figured out. 

I don't know why I didn’t take off. I guess I knew right then and there I was fucked. Why try to delay the inevitable? Maybe I was  _ really _ counting on Yellow believing she did it? She was always the timid one. Always going along with whatever was given to her. It wasn’t her idea to go into the Med Bay after all. But the remainder of the crew knew that. I suppose I didn’t. 

Pink’s suffocating grip on my neck made it hard to speak. Getting my footing was impossible with them dangling a good half meter off the ground. Given that, I made my best attempt to speak.

“Do you mean… physically or spiritually?” I stifle a laugh, but it comes out all the same. I thought it was hilarious. Not because what I’d said was funny, but because I was able to get away with it for so long. I haven’t laughed this hard in years. Maybe in all my years. It’s a full-fledged laugh now against my throat’s wishes. Pink’s grip tightened ever so slightly, but the laughter came out all the same. All the way down the hall while Red followed behind. It’s not like I could get out of Pink’s grip, that guy’s a fucking mammoth. I should’ve killed either him or Red first. Red’s a natural leader and Pink the mindless bodyguard. It felt amazing, that laugh. More than the killing. 

I fucked up. But that doesn’t matter anymore. Nothing matters now. My mission is over. The last four crew members are safe from me. How ironic that Green, the one wrong about everything in his life, was right about this. I wouldn’t get away with my murder mission. 

I didn’t notice until just now that I have a pretty deep crack on my helmet. Must’ve happened when Pink threw me into the ejection chamber. I don’t remember this crack at any time before then. So that three months of oxygen could run out in a second if this crack gets worse.

_ tink _

It just did. 

A tiny little asteroid bounced off my helmet, causing that crack to spiderweb all over my helmet. At most, I have another second to appreciate life. Even though I’d spend it killing my fellow crew members for no reason, I never felt more alive… More in control… Maybe it’s for the best that my helmet’s now burst into space, leaving me nothing to inhale. Oh well, it was fun. Bye…

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I want to add on to this or not. I'm happy with it being a one off. Please don't be afraid to leave feedback, I'm always looking to improve as a writer! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
